About the Author
by immortal7
Summary: Meet Kimberly Ann Possible the creator of Kim Possible.. Kigo of sorts


-1Disclaimer: this is a story that I own none of the characters or ever will. Enjoy and be warned the ending might shock you but I doubt it.

About an Author

The newest novel out by the world famous children's author Kimberly Ann Possible is Green with Envy. Today we have a small talk with the author and how this book series has changed her life in the last six years. The quest of the teen hero, that has become a world sensation. And maybe we can get a look at the future of the series and other projects to come from her.

New York Express: So Kim how does it feel to have connected to so many people in the world?

Kim: I guess about the same as it did to come into the interview. I did it to just get ideas off my chest and it became a craze. To tell the truth I was a little shocked the tales of a teenage world saver would hit it so big with the amount of super-hero comics in the world.

NY: I guess it could come as a shock. How did you take all the publicity and fame that came with the story's gain in popularity?

K: I guess I haven't. I don't go out much. I really quite a loner and don't play well with others.

NY: I got to ask. It's been a question that everybody has been afraid to ask and it irks me. Why did you template your self for the character? I mean you went as far as give her your name.

K: _She laughs a little_. It really funny if that's the question everybody been worried to ask me I thought it would be more along the lines of Kim's relationship with Shego. I mean have you ever bothered to check up on any of the fan sites and how they think it is?

NY: You still haven't answered my question.

K: I getting to it. It's not a matter of ego.

NY: Never said it was.

K: I created Kim to be me as her life would allow it. I'm a runaway as I'm sure you have heard. I had abusive parents and no friends growing up. I made Kim be every thing I never was. She has loved ones and friends that really care for her. I wanted to create this fantasy world where I was happy and I created Kim Possible. Sad really that I have to create my life. Hell maybe if I'm lucky when I go senile all I'll remember is Kim's life.

NY: _He looks around nervous and clears his throat. _Well I'll give you a minute.

K: Thanks. _ She wipes her face._ Any way sorry about that.

NY: It's okay. So you said that was a surprise since you thought it would be Shego. Why is that? Did you created Shego to be special?

K: She is the only character in the whole series besides Kim to have a Template. And before you ask her name was not Shego.

NY: Than what was Shego's templates name?

K: If I ever decide to tell it will be in the story.

NY: Okay can you tell us about Shego's inspiration?

K: She basically was the strongest woman I ever met. She helped me out when I ran away and kept me out of trouble for the most part. She is about the first person that ever cared about me for me.

NY: Than why did you make her your main villain?

K: Who ever said that she was a villain? Shego's more of a mercenary.

NY: And your friend was a mercenary?

K: Of sorts. She did what she needed to live. She was very kind and loving though.

NY: Sounds like you two had a deep relationship. Where is she now if I may ask?

K: I can't answer that right now, because I'm not so sure myself.

NY: Oh you guys split up how sad. She must really be mad at her self for leaving you considering that you become so big I the world now.

K: She didn't leave. She died about seven years ago.

NY: Well that makes me look like a complete jack ass.

K: Its okay like I said I'm a loner and don't let my past out that often.

NY: I apologize. So does Shego's personality mirror her inspiration well or are there slight differences?

K: As you read it's basically being with her. She didn't idle well and need to constantly on the go and have a challenge. It's like being right with her every time you read it. _Tears fall down her face a little. _

NY: To change the subject. I heard this may be the last Possible book for a little bit?

K: I need a bit of a break. That and they want me to help with the movie that has been licensed.

NY: Wow this is the first we have heard of a movie in the making. When is it due out?

K: In a year or two. They are going to announce it in about a week. It should be interesting to work on it.

NY: This is a nice surprise to have the announcement early. With this coming I guess the world can wait for the movie.

K: Yeah. I let them do the movie since I had the idea to take a break form the books.

NY: Back to the new novel this is what the fourteenth book in the saga? That's a lot in six years how did you ever get so much out in such a short time.

K: My muse just hit me. I would go days with out eating and just write.

NY: The series has gotten darker and more mature over the course is there a reason you are trying to not keep it as kid friendly as it was in the start?

K: Sure life progresses and evolves. Nothing stays the same in this world. All relationships change either by choice or force. And we all grow up.

NY: Does this have to do the controversy over the ending of this book?

K: Yeah they didn't like it and I was too stubborn to change it. So it worked in my favor since I wrote it.

NY: The publishers had some words to say to you about the ending of the latest addition. Care to tell us a little about that?

K: No it will stay between us. The words are not really suited for print.

NY: Well care to tell us about the shocking ending.

K: Read the book when it comes out and find out.

NY: You like to keep your secrets don't you?

K: Well what would it do to tell you the ending?

NY: True I never like surprises growing up and the habit has stuck with me.

K: Nobody like surprises we just deal with them.

NY: True so I have two more questions and we can wrap this up.

K: Fire away.

NY: First what are you going to do if you need a break from writing about Ms. Possible? Do you have any ideas for other projects?

K: Not of the top of my head I try not to think and plan things to far in advance. It along the whole live for to today because tomorrow is not promised sort of thing.

NY: And finally who is the Cassandra Montoya that you have dedicated every book to? She seems to be special, but you never have indicated who she is.

K: Just somebody that inspires me. Although I had the dedication changed a little for this book.

NY: How so?

K: Open the cover page and find out.

NY: You do like you secrets.

K: It helps me since I don't like everybody to know who I am. It makes each meeting a new experience. Since who wants to know everything?

NY: Well I guess that's all I'm going to get. It has been a pleasure to have met you Ms. Possible. _He extends his hand._

K: Like wise Mr. Summers. _She shakes his hand._ And just to let you all know the ending is only one select few could guess.

This interview was the last words Ms. Possible ever gave in this life to the public. After much fighting I finally got the rights to release it publicly. After her interview with the New York Express she preceded to return to home in North Carolina and overdose on prescription medication. Her last novel Green with Envy stayed at the top of the bestsellers list for six months despite the controversial ending between her main character and the villain. This writer waited for the book to be released to finally see the dedication she spoke of. I would like to repeat it and maybe help understand why she did what she did.

To Cassandra Montoya whom I love with all my heart.

However I was never able to say it during your stay in this life.

And probably will never able to say it in mine as well.

A/N So here is an idea that just came to me while struggling to get a scene right in my other story. I hope you like it and enjoy the whole idea. Please review, flame or stay anonymous and just read as you will.


End file.
